who liked the other first?
by The-geeky-cauldron
Summary: it starts off with wally being immature which leads to artemis getting annoyed, so then they argue which leads to something unexpected, a clues in the title. oneshot. very fluffy. chalant, but mainly spifire.


Kidflash was sat in the kitchen noisily munching on...who knows what. Artemis sat in the lounge of the cave getting seriously annoyed while trying to watch the tv.

"Oi ,kid idiot stop, eating so loudly" artemis shouted with frustration then returned to the tv. So kidflash being the immature guy he was got a drink and tried to drink it as loudly as possible

"SluuuurrrP" echoed through the room as wally drank, this went on for a good minute even artemis was surprised with that amount of time she lasted without lashing out- it wasn't like she was thinking about how cute or how amazing he looked.

She cracked "wally, what is your problem! Im trying to watch this tv show but every time you stop doing something you start something else that might i add is obnoxiously loud"

"Can't help the way i eat, beautiful" he said with a lazy grin.

'How could one guy be so infuriating but cute at the same time' artemis thought 'wait is wallace west flirting with me' she blushed a little but tried resumed the argument. 'Oh no! She could see wally was enjoying her blushing/teasing her'

"Well you could learn manners, oh no wait neanderthals don't bother learning them do they" artemis retorted beginning a verbal war.

"Well one, arty, is that that is actually impossible for me to be a neaderthal and two i do have manners i choose not to use them all the time" kidflash said, almost enjoying the arguing, emphasising the arty as he knew she hated it. Artemis got up and walked over to the kitchen "Oh things are getting serious" kidflash teased with a smirk, which just flustered and infuriated artemis further.

'Ughhh when will he stop being mister factual' artemis thought. "Oh shut up baywatch, who asked you to be 'mister factual' anyway" she said with quotation guestures.

"Hmmm mister factual i like it babe" wally said with a wink

"Ughhhh wally, you are impossible. You are so annoying and hot headed, plus why are you flirting with me?"

Uh oh wally was in deep water now 'damn artemis with her cuteness and beautiful looks, sometimes he wanted to kill her sometimes he wanted to kiss her- very passionately...' He pushed these thoughts out of his head. "Well you see...i flirt with everyone..."

"Gee you sure know how to impress a girl and make them feel special" artemis started then looked a wally who was slowly turning to the colour of his hair.

"Oh no i didnt mean i was err um not trying to impress you or i wasnt or...ummm...you are um special arty-artemis..." Wally said stumbling on his own words.

Artemis suddenly realised what she had implied "oh no my fault i mean sure i like but i dont really well i do really really really...like you" she hung her head humiliated.

"No way" wally said grinning, gaining back his smirk "you. Like. Me" he said pointing a finger at artemis then himself.

"Shut up baywatch" artemis said at this point not sure if she wanted to hit him...really really hard or kiss him...really hard.

"Oh no i mean this is fantastic, amazing, best thing ever".

"Errrrrrm i just humiliated myself infront of you and shredded up my dignity, how is that good" artemis said sitting down trying to hide her face.

"Why do you think i was flirting with you" wally said breathing down her neck, making shivers go up and down her spine, she shuddered. Wally could see every single goose bump that was standing up on her arm.

"Here" he said removing his hoodie handing it to artemis.

"Thanks" artemis said still pondering the last question he asked. She put on the hoodie it smelt of him, she was practically drowning in it but she loved it anyway ,her massive long time crush was handing her his hoodie, she felt like she was in a fairytale (a modern one of course) or tv show (...joke intended).

"Wait so you mean..." Artemis began

"Yeah i know" wally cringed "i like you too"

"But thats impossible were supposed to hate each other" artemis said

"Says who?" Wally asked grinning.

"Well...i guess no one" artemis replied, thinking about how zatanna and m'gann were gonna react.

"Oh man" kidflash began

"What?" Artemis enquired.

"Imagine robin..."

"Oh god no, zee and m'gann are gonna be bad enough"

"I know he is going to be so smug especially since he's been dropping hints since bialya"

"Dropping hints about what" artemis asked

"Y'know about us liking eachother"

"Wait so how long have you liked me?" Artemis said

"I think the better question, babe, is how long have you liked me" he grinned.

"I Asked first" artemis retorted childishly

"Who's childish now?" Wally laughed

"Answer the question baywatch" she said with a glare

"No way, not until you do"

"Ughhh i don't get why i like you, if i didn't you would have died many months ago"

"Okay so you have liked me for months thats a good start" kidflash said smirking looking at artemis seeing he was right "and a few months will take us back to around bialya, HA figured you out"

"No way, i didn't realise you could pick up on details so small" mock applauding trying to divert the attention

"Excuse me i'll have you know i'm actually a genius" wally boasted

"Sure whatever, kididiot, you gonna tell me when first liked me since you figured me out, well sort of"

"What do you mean sort of...?"

"Well if i tell you, will you tell me?"

"Yeah sure just get on with it"

"Okay, well i've sorta liked you since we first met, i just couldn't say that because you hated me"

"What no i never hated you...i was just annoyed, then you seemed to hate me so i had to pretend to hate you"

"Anyhow how long have you liked me?"

"Well...i think i began to get feelings for you in bialya as we got a new start, but i only realised them after the simulation...and robin pointing it out...numerous times"

"Can you imagine if bialya never happened?"

"Then this wouldn't be happening" wally said as he hugged artemis from behind.

"Ughhh wally, other people would get the idea were dating"

"Were not?" Wally asked more of a statement, with a smirk.

"Well i umm...i guess I'm just used to saying i don't like you. I'd love to date you"

"If you say so my little spitfire"

Artemis confused by this comment just shrugged it off and hesitantly kissed wally.

They both blushed "err what about that all important tv programme that started all this" wally asked

"Well it wasn't that important i was just for an excuse to...Nevermind"

"An excuse to what, for you to talk to me?" Wally smirked while looking down at her blushing face.

"...maybe, anyway i'd much rather be here with you" she said leaning in for another kiss, oblivious to their audience.

Wally was rather enjoying himself when a camera click broke them apart.

"Robin you little troll" artemis hissed glaring (trying to look annoyed and furious, but failing due to the colour of her face) seeing him holding a phone, then she saw m'gann and zatanna stood behind him with excited and joyful looks on their faces, "really guys!?" Artemis whined embarrassedly. Zatanna gave artemis her 'need to talk now' look. Artemis reluctantly obliged and walked away giving wally a smile before going through the door following m'gann and zatanna.

"Sooooo, you and artemis" robin began "you look like you're enjoying yourself especially in this photo"

"Dude, so not cool" wally whined "it was just impulse and umm hormones, yep that was it"

"Yeah, wally, i was there before this second kiss, i heard a lot of the talking"

" i'm so gonna get you back"

"How?"

"By telling zatanna you like her"

Robin narrowed his eyes...mask..."fine i'll delete this picture"

"And the rest" wally said mock impatiently.

"You're fun wally"

"Nor are you, also how long were you exactly standing there?" Wally asked finding his fingers very interesting at this particular moment.

"Well lets just say i know all about you pretending to hate eachother"

"Wait 'i' soo how long were zee and m'gann there?"

"Since around the second kiss...they gave away my element of surprise" robin said annoyed.

"If you want to get tips on how to kiss a girl rob all you have to do is ask" Wally said smirking.

"W-what no, it was blackmail material" robin said turning slightly pink.

"Just tell the truth rob" wally teased, he loved teasing the worlds boy wonder about his crush-the responses were hilarious.

"Wally thats stupid ha as if..." Robin said unconvincingly

Wally placed a hand on robins shoulder, queue good friend mode, "Robin you know its fine, i know from the way m'gann and artemis act, when you and zatanna are together, is that zee likes you" wally finished with a smile, showing mercy on robin.

"Thanks wally, you're a pain nearly all the time about zatanna but at the moment being really asterous about it"

"That-" wally began but was cut off

"But if a word of this conversation is said to anyone these images are going viral" robin said showing the image of wally and artemis kissing.

"Robin. Zee. Tell. feelings." wally said as if each word were a sentance.

"Right you're back to being the normal annoying wally again" robin said looking up to see wallys usual smirk in place "shut up wally i'll tell her when they are done talking to your 'spitfire'"

"Shut up, dick" wally said narrowing his eyes with a slight blush.

* * *

Artemis was lead to zatanna's bedroom.

"Spill!" M'gann squealed excitedly

"What is there to spill about? You were there the whole time"

"No we wern't, we walked in on you kissing, then rob made us come over and not say anything" zatanna said

"Wait you only came in on the second kiss?"

"Second?" M'gann squealed again.

"I'll stop talking now" artemis said

"please artemis, i don't want to get robin, i'd rather hear it from you" zatanna said.

M'gann and artemis raised their eyebrows, "zatanna you would love to get robin" artemis smirked.

"Shut up, you're supposed to be talking about what happened" zatanna said avoiding the statement.

"Not much..."

"C'mon at lot must have happened for you two to not be arguing, let alone kissing" m'gann said in amazement.

Artemis summarised it with the least amount of detail possible "...and then you must have walked in, happy?"

Zatanna said "no way this is amazing, you are so lucky"

"Yeah thats so romantic" m'gann said

"Are you kidding i shredded up my dignity that he will forever hold in my face"

"At least you are together and dating" m'gann said

"Yeah me and rob have been trying to get you two together for ages, hes gonna be so happy with all the blackm- i mean happy for you two" zatanna said unconvincingly.

Artemis burst out laughing, she couldn't stop herself she even started crying tears of laughter.

"Whats so funny?" M'gann asked.

"No dosen't matter" artemis said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Dont make me use a spell" zatanna threatened.

"Okay okay, well when me and wally 'hated eachother , and by the way i did find him genuinely annoying-okay a bit annoying-fine the smallest bit annoying." artemis kept on adding after seeing the looks on m'ganns and zatannas faces "but anyway the only thing we would do together and agree on was things about trying to get zee and rob together". Artemis finished with a smirk.

"Traitor" zatanna glared.

"Hey you were the one trying to get me and kid idiot together"

"Looking at the bright side zatanna" m'gann started "is that wally knows robin likes you"

"Well i guess..."zatanna said but squealing on the inside

"Yeah you're welcome" artemis said sarcastically.

"But anyway we were talking about you arty" m'gann said

"Yeah..."

"So is wally a good kisser?" Zatanna asked

"Zee!" M'gann scolded

Artemis blushed "well if I'm honest, and don't tell him i EVER said this, he was an amazing kisser-well he was until you interrupted us"

"Maybe next time have your one on one time in one of your bedrooms" zatanna pointed out

"Yeah not in a main area" m'gann added.

"Lets be honest though no where is safe from robin"

"That is true" m'gann sighed

"Hey why are you down" zatanna asked

"We need to stop robin from meddling in peoples love lives" m'gann agreed.

"Yeah maybe zatanna you could perhaps distract him, especially when needed" artemis asked slyly.

"I think I can live with that burden" zatanna smiled

"Good now go find robin now" m'gann said ushering her out of her room.

"Okay well I'm off to find superboy" m'gann said "now is your time"

Artemis took it with both hands.


End file.
